Katja Housen
Katja Housen (カーチャ・ハウズン Kācha Hauzun) is a character in Story of World: Rainbow Village. She is a Sexy idol using violet theme color. 'Appearance' Katja has long light blond hair that is tied into pigtail braids with purple ribbons. Her eyes are colored hazel. She wears a purple dress covered in white apron, medium-length ruffle socks, and short purple boots. 'Personality' Katja is very gentle and reserved with a calm nature. However, she is also known for her depressed personality that often comes out over the tiniest of things. Katja also appears to have no self-worth and believes the worst of herself when it comes to others, such as insisting Angelica and Chino think she is creepy, then thanking the two for not calling authorities on her for listening in on them. 'Violet Princess' Violet Princess (バイオレット・プリンセス Baioretto Purinsesu) is the magical girl alter ego of Katja. She controls the power of rose and transforms with the phrase: "Violet Princess, open my heart...". Her main attack is Crystal Attack. 'Relationships' 'Team-mate' Yura Momonogi: Katja is shown to be good team-mates with Yura. Tamaki Otokura: Katja completely respects Tamaki and calls her "Oto-tama". She takes Tamaki's scoldings seriously as seen when he stopped taunting Märchen Royal after receiving a look from her. Although Katja acknowledges that Tamaki sometimes says too much, she will still stand by her, saying Tamaki is not a bad person. Charlotte: Charlotte is Katja's best friend. It is often seen that Katja gives Charlotte advice for help on her work. Later, she teaches Katja how to cook. Yumi Natsukawa: Yumi and Katja seems to be on good terms, as Katja lets Yumi play with her ragdoll cat Davy. Katja is taller than Yumi, proved that once she was able to carry her a stuffed bear, which apparently made Katja a little mortified. VM: Katja and VM are close team-mates - but not as close as VM and Charlotte. However, the two of them get along very well like two peas in a pod. 'Nordic Rivals' Maiko Shirakaba: Katja is very loyal towards Maiko and cares about her appearance and opinion of each other. She is often seen trying to help and please Maiko. Though Katja is not always useful on quests, she works hard in her own way. However, after being criticised by Maiko, Katja was shown to be extremely upset. Hiro Tsukikawa: Katja worried for Hiro when Hiro stopped to take a rest in an errand for Maiko. He asked if Hiro feels fine. Later on, as they talked for a long period of time, their relationship develops pretty well. Nagisa Kazeno: Being rivals, Nagisa teases Katja and acts like a flat-out jerk in the series, harboring no feelings for her at all. As the series goes on, Katja & Nagisa's relationship become better and their fight begin to lessen until the two finally admit they want to be friendly rivals forever. Katja and Nagisa also have a lot in common. Both are reserved, shy, and well-mannered - so its quite easy to make them get along well. Kirari Hanakomachi: Kirari sees Katja as a buddy of sorts, but tends to treat Katja better than VM. Katja carries also no reservation towards Kirari as well, and gets along with her better than with Yumi. Luna Christensen: Katja and Luna are somewhat close. Katja feels sorry for Luna as Tamaki is mean to her (Luna). The two also have a kind of friend rivalry and often go outside with each other. 'Someone else' Forte: These two girls have gotten pretty friendly. Forte sometimes, without knowing, let her ideas come out; for example, Forte may say "You know you're always shy...", leading Katja to leave the conversation annoyed. Angelica Suárez: Katja finds it easy to get along with Angelica, but may become the center of jokes and gossip, and when either of two are rude, Katja is rude back to Angelica. Chino Mimura: She is close friends with Chino due to the history between Spain and Netherlands. Harue Amamori: Katja and Harue became good friend after Harue expressed concern for accidentally causing her injury. They are quite friendly, allowing them to sympathize with each other. Kotone Tsubaki: It seems like Kotone and Katja aren't really on the same page... 'Trivia' *Birthday: 30 January *People's first impression of Katja is 'introvert' and 'shy'. *The first thing Katja does every morning is doing yoga. *As a professional violinist, she can play violin. *One bad thing about Katja: she can't cook very well. *Is good at ballet too ever since she was little because her mom told so. *Her first name resembles the English dub name of Kokoro Saionji (Katia Shevchenko), and they are similar in pronounciation. *She used to be a child prodigy. *She has a white ragdoll cat named Davy. *Her weakness is running. *Katja is the only Dutch idol to have hazel eyes instead of purple. *Katja bears resemblance to Shiori Yumehara's appearance from the 2nd season of Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. **They both have light blond hair in braids, tied with a purple ribbon. **They are both Sexy idols. **Both are the leader of their respective groups. **They both are afraid of talking to people. **They both are reserved, introvert, and somewhat energetic. **Their hands must be hold by one team-mate (Paola for Shiori, Charlotte for Katja) in order to run better. *When she was young, her future goal wasn't to be a violinist, but a book author. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Sexy Idols Category:Germanic Category:Magical girl